


Столкновение

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [5]
Category: Firefly, Stargate Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Stargate One String Fest (http://sgos.diary.ru/) по заявке 'SGU\Firefly. Столкновение в космосе "Судьбы" и "Серенити"'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Столкновение

— Ta ma de!  
  
— Какого чёрта?  
  
— Смотреть надо, куда летишь!  
  
— По-моему, мы в кого-то врезались.  
  
— Кэп, у нас проблемы.  
  
— Так, и куда делся этот космический мусор?  
  
— Кэйли, не скажешь, что это за баржа-переросток прилипла к днищу моей лодки?  
  
— Почему их больше не видно на радаре?  
  
— Мне кажется, или мы зацепились и куда-то летим вместе с этой штукой?  
  
— Мне кажется, или они сидят у нас на корпусе?  
  
— Так. Кому-то нужно выйти и посмотреть, что можно сделать. Добровольцы есть?  
  
— Так. Кому-то нужно выйти и посмотреть, что они там делают. Мне нужны добровольцы.  
  
— Э-э, не стрелять! Джейн, и ты тоже. Мы, как-это-там, пришли с миром!  
  
— Не стрелять! Грир, отставить!  
  
— Это у них что — скафандры? Храбрые ребята, вылезать в космос в таком старье.  
  
— Погодите, они на этом летают? Храбрые ребята. Выглядит так, словно вот-вот развалится.  
  
— Кажется, я нашёл их частоту.  
  
— Кажется, кто-то влез на нашу частоту.  
  
— Так, покажите мне того, кто рулит этой штукой. Я ему объясню, зачем на корабле радар и куда его теперь засунуть.  
  
— Кто вы такие и какого чёрта делаете у меня на корпусе?  
  
— Нет, это вы кто такие и какого чёрта делаете у меня под брюхом?  
  
— Вы с нами столкнулись, когда мы выходили из гиперпространства.  
  
— Глаза вы, что ли, дома забываете, когда выходите из гиперпространства?  
  
— Мэл. Он сказал «гиперпространство».  
  
— Да мне наплевать! Эй, вы хоть представляете, как теперь это чинить? И кто заплатит? Кто вы вообще такие?  
  
— Военно-космические силы Земли.  
  
— Ага. Земли, конечно. А я рождественский дед.  
  
— Капитан?  
  
— Да, Ривер?  
  
— Не спрашивай, откуда они. Спроси, когда они.  
  
— Не понял. Опять твои штучки?  
  
— Просто спроси, какой у них год.


End file.
